


Danger latte (ABO)#2

by siluya



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18494122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluya/pseuds/siluya
Summary: 有一点敏感词卡肉了我先跪着





	Danger latte (ABO)#2

4.

这人长得可……

李东海眉头皱的格外紧，咬着下唇看着台上心里忍不住一个劲翻白眼，

真油腻。

眼镜框下的眼睛细长又小，不仔细看仿佛看不到瞳孔的位置。眼下堆积的脂肪大概不出十分钟就能留下眼镜框的印记，与之完全不相称的笔直双腿徐徐走上台，左手装模作样地拿着放大镜，腰间坠着价格不菲的怀表。

品味不错，可惜……  
李东海终于没忍住翻出一个白眼，  
这脸也太丑了？

“叮”  
台上的人堆着一脸笑容，故弄玄虚地盯着台下随着他手臂的动作屏息的人们，右手捏住幕布的一角大力一挥，刺眼的光霎时充斥了整个会场，炙热的目光穿透颗粒似的光线，

李赫宰动了动耳朵，听到几声愠怒的低吼，他不觉笑出来，刻意轻柔地把剩下一半的幕布慢慢扯下来。

这一刻是李赫宰最为享受的时刻。

暧昧的气息霍地弥漫在鼻间，全随着他的指尖左右，特制的牢笼只露出一个方形透明玻璃，被锁链缠住的拍卖品老老实实地坐在里面，裸露的皮肤上纹着拍卖编号和刺激人视觉的纹身。

已经有几个人蠢蠢欲动地想要探身看个仔细，李赫宰身子一移，挡住多半个视野，他眯着眼听着耳边渐重的呼吸声，伸手摸上玻璃窗边的红色按钮。

浓郁的朗姆酒味掺杂在闷热的气息中蔓延开来，勾着在场的无数个Alpha不可自抑地释放出丝丝缕缕的信息素，笼内的omega显然有些吃不消，皱着眉头努力并紧双腿以延缓自己的情动，在即将无法忍受泄出嘤咛的一瞬间，李赫宰咔的一声，将按钮关闭。

人类真的会变成野兽。

李赫宰把眼睛眯成一条细缝，嗅嗅身边溢满的朗姆酒味，还好准备了足量的抑制药片，否则如此为受人沾染过的omega味道，任是哪个Alpha也无法不受其撩动。

主持人双手把话筒递到他手里，他瞥了一眼没有接，用手指比作枪状，向天上一指。

爆炸式的信息素压制蓦地在场中角逐开来，眼疾手快的Alpha早已报出天价，稍弱的只能苦于被压制的被动而挣扎，更有甚者已然被强势的信息素打压的偃旗歇鼓。

李赫宰饶有兴趣地环抱着双臂，脸上依旧堆着惹人嫌恶的笑。

“第一次”  
“第二次”  
“第三次”  
……  
“成交！”

地板一阵晃动，骚动的人群虽有满心的不满却也不敢多嘴，谁都知道这里的规矩，有人中标之后如果还敢动手的话，墙壁里嵌着的机关不可能留人半条命。

“啪”  
“啪”  
李赫宰在台上踱着步拍手鼓掌，终于开口说了今晚第一句话，

“恭喜恭喜。”

  
5.

李东海觉得自己这辈子都会因为这次迟缓的反应而追悔莫及。

随着那声掌声落下，四个字从那人口中说出。

一切都来不及了。

浓缩的信息素烟花一般在天花板上炸开，纯度极高的omega信息素比世界上现存的所有催情剂好用上万倍。那人的黑发在烟雾中格外显眼，他伸手摸摸自己的喉结，不耐烦地将领带扯下，顺着向上一把撕下脸上肥肉横生的人皮面具。

“李赫宰！”

台下人的惊呼盖过了李东海脱口而出的声音，来不及反应场馆内已然成为交合的盛宴，无法自制的人受着原始欲望的驱使，刹那间从人间堕入无边地狱。

看着身边的手下一个个给自己打上应急针，却也支撑不了纯度如此之高的信息素的蛊惑纷纷腿软在地上。李东海咬碎了牙看着台上翘着二郎腿一副事不关己的样子的人，

李赫宰。  
劫匪。强盗。  
拍卖场上的好货色都被他洗劫一空不说，还偏偏要把拍卖场搞的乌烟瘴气。  
只要他愿意，一座城也能毁在这人手上。

今天的货明明上家千叮咛万嘱咐说是李赫宰会盯上的货，还是被他钻了空子。

李东海狠狠地砸了一下桌子，咬牙翻遍全身也只找到一只抑制剂，没犹豫便扎进血管里。

现在清醒的人，再无第三个。

李赫宰拍拍手上残存的信息素，一脸嫌弃地把手套摘掉，转身把装着货的笼子向下一推，做好的机关把笼子接进地下的车里，司机向李赫宰鸣了声笛，李赫宰点点头，

这次又可以挣票大的了。

洁癖发作的这人慢条斯理地把西装脱下，刚刚把手搭上袖口，手腕却忽的被死死扣住。他依旧慢吞吞的，在无尽疯狂的会场中显得像是慢动作镜头，

嚯，牛奶味。

好浓。  
……  
Omega?

李赫宰脸上的笑意更盛，嘴角带着揶揄的意味把另一只手放在那人青筋暴起的手上，一个一个指节摸过去。

“不知道先生有什么事？”  
他瞟了一眼这人制服上的名牌，  
“李东海先生。”

李东海脚步晃了晃，忽觉一阵呛鼻的咖啡味袭来，他失神地卸了手上的力气，下一秒却落入人的怀中，像撞进研磨咖啡豆的工厂中一样，引得舌尖苦涩，身体里一阵暗流涌动。

他倏地睁开眼。

身下柔软的床铺使得他莫名安了心，下一秒袭来的唇像子弹一般穿透他的太阳穴，肆意妄为的舌尖，恶意释放的Alpha信息素，抑制剂药效早已褪去而提前进入发情期的他自己……

手指不听使唤地向上伸出去寻求安慰，被人反握在掌心，热流一股股从身体内部涌出，他用力睁开几乎黏在一起的眼皮，

是李赫宰。

 


End file.
